The pictureless Locket
by nataliem507
Summary: well i'm not good with summaries but this story is what happens after Naruto ends the war and becomes Hokage and Sasuke is back we expect that everything is just going to be all happy and all but that's not at all what's happening. main pairing Naruhina Sasuhina Narusaku, Sasusaku , nejitenten shikatem and more hey guys PWETTIE PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW :) I WOULD REALLY LOVE THAT
1. Chapter 1

Pictureless Locket

Chapter 1 - The village hero

Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaf, a strong and proud village where the will of fire burns a never ending flame throughout all generations. Even though still badly damaged from the Pains attack, today was a glorious day for the people of konoha, it was today the ceremony of announcing that their hero, the very person they've looked down on as a child and has saved them from the wrath of both Pain and Madera from the Fourth Shinobi War , was about to become their Hokage.

The streets were crowded with people all waving orange and black flags high in the air with pride. Posters can be seen all over the village buildings of the there soon to be Hokage. Everyone was looking towards the Hokage Monument, the large mountain where the faces of the previous Hokage's faces were carved into.

There on the Mountain top standing in front the large crowd of Shinobi's all kneeling in front of their comrade with respect was a certain blonde ninja whose spiky hair defied gravity itself. His beautiful bright sky blue eyes looked at his friends and then on Lady Tsunade who gave him a wink of reassurance. Naruto Uzumaki, the sixth Hokage of The Leaf Village

"Finally", he said softly to himself as memories of himself of a kid replayed themselves over and over in his head.

He was so young and ignorant but was always determined to fulfill his dreams as Hokage and promised to protect the village no matter what, a big dream for such a young boy.

"Do you Uzumaki Naruto accept the title of sixth Hokage and promise to life up to the duties and responsibilities that follow in being the Hokage of the Leaf Village" asked the village elder in a very serious tone.

"You better BELIVE IT OLD MAN", said Naruto with a smile.

The elder only shook his head as a smile came on his face even now Naruto has yet to surprise him.

"Very well", said the old guy. "Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki student of one of the legendary Sannin of konoha Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake"

" I give you the title of the "The Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf", said the elder as hand Naruto a red Headband with the leaf symbol on it.

The noise of the crowd erupted with cheers and flags being thrown in the air with joy. Naruto laughed as tears of joy slowly slid down his cheeks. He slowly put the headband around his head, it's warmth send electricity down his spine it felt as though that's where the headband belong it was his headband and his title.

Kakashi looked at his student and smiled. He knew That Naruto would be a pain in the ass the very day he met him, but also he knows that he would be able to do amazing things, surpassing him and the other Hokages at that. He did well saving the village from total destruction twice and managed to even bring back Sasuke. Kakashi looked at the Sasuke who was in the first row on the right; He knows that even he couldn't help but to be proud of Naruto.

"Hn" was all Kakashi said as he looked back at the smiling Shinobi at the front.

He has truly changed over the years; he's no longer that knuckleheaded ninja boy always seeking attention. Sakura smiled at the memory of when they first met and about that silly childhood crush he had on her, the way how he would try to do everything to protect her. She found herself giggling to herself. And never went back on his promise he made her to bring Sasuke back home.

"Arigatou… Naruto", she whispered softly. "Arigatou for everything."

So the Dobe finally became Hokage huh. "Hn." It's about time Naruto. I knew you always had it in you Naruto, I knew that one day you'll be a great Hokage. You always spoke about fulfilling your dreams and you did it baka. Memories of when he first met the Dobe after the three years of training with Orochimaru. He looked so different and he could have seen that he has changed both mentally and physically getting stronger in both the mind and body, no matter all the shit that Sasuke has put Naruto through he never gave up on him. He was always there on his side.

A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Hn Dobe"


	2. Chapter 2

Pictureless Locket

Chapter 2

"Sake for everyone!" shouted Tsunade as she raised a glass full in the air; the whole bar erupted with cheers.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he reached for a drink but his hand was caught mid way by none other than Sakura.

"Baka!" she shouted as she hit him on the head.

"You might be Hokage but you are still not underage to drink!" she screamed at Naruto as he clenched her fist under his nose.

Naruto pouted, it doesn't matter how much he has grown, or even get honorable titles Hokage he will always get hit by Sakura. But even so it would just be weird if she stopped.

"AH Sakura – chan I thought it was juice" lied Naruto as he rubbed the tender spot on the top of his head.

Sakura eyes got wide at the poor blonde Shinobi. "Juice yeah right, Naruto!' shouted Sakura as she clenched her fist to give Naruto another blow in the head. Naruto quickly covered his head

"Ano ...Naruto –kun," said a soft voice.

Both Naruto and Sakura turned around to see who it that saved Naruto from another hit was.

"Oh hai Hinata," answered Naruto with a smile

Hinata cheeks got red as she reached tremblingly out and give Naruto the small gift she had wrapped in a thin lavender sheet.

Sakura smiled at this gesture.

"Hinata" she said softly to herself.

Naruto scratched his head and looked at the gift.

"Oh Hinata you really shouldn't have" said Naruto

Hinata face started to get even redder; the poor girl might pass out any minute from nervousness.

Sakura noticing this nudged Naruto. "Take the gift Naruto", smiled Sakura, Naruto looked at Sakura and then back on the now almost purple girl.

"Arigatou Hinata," he said as he took the gift with gratitude.

Hinata quickly took off through the crowd. Sakura smiled at this, so she hasn't told him yet huh. "Poor Hinata".

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Hinata's actions, but shrugged it off

"I guess she has somewhere to go", said Naruto as he looked at his gift and shook it by his left ear, wondering what it was.

Sakura looked at his face. How can he be so blind, everyone in the konoha eleven is so aware of the fact that Hinata has a huge crush on him except Naruto himself of course.

She shook her head. "Why don't you just open the present Naruto?" said Sakura.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder and gently stated to slowly strip the paper off the gift.

Sakura smiled mentally at the change in Naruto; usually he would have just ripped it off damaging the gift if it was fragile.

Naruto opened the box and smiled at what he saw.

"What is it?" anxious to see what Hinata has got him.

Naruto smiled really wide as he pulled out a silver chain with a frog pendant on it.

Sakura smiled at the pendant as it shimmered beautifully in the light.

"Look Sakura –chan it's a locket", said Naruto as he opened it show the pictureless frame on the inside.

Sakura took the box from him and took out the paper out of it.

"That's beautiful Hinata has such a good sense of style, not too flashy but just perfect for you Naruto" said Sakura as she hand Naruto the paper.

Naruto placed the necklace around his neck and took the letter.

Dear Naruto

I saw this necklace at the store while I was on a mission in the village hidden in the mist and it remind me of you, It's remind me of me of you, it's a rain tree frog. The man that sold it to be told me that rain tree frogs are said to bring good luck.

P.S. Congratulation on becoming the Hokage I'm very happy for you.

_ Hinata Huyga

Naruto fold the paper and place it in his Hokage coat that he wore.

"This gift is awesome," he said Naruto as he looked at the pendant.

Sakura smiled at the fact that he wanted to catch up to her, but sadly Hinata must have been at the Huyga compound by now, if she knew Hinata she would have tried to be back home before her curfew.

"Gomen Naruto, maybe you can thank her tomorrow" said Sakura

"Hn" was all Naruto said as he looked down on the frog locket around his neck.

Sakura smiled at this when the thought came to mind.

"Hey Naruto have you seen Sasuke –kun since the ceremony?"asked Sakura

She and Sasuke haven't had much of an alone time since he came back to the village six months ago, she was always caught up with work and him being the new head of the ANBU Black OPS , they never seemed to have enough time to talk to each, this kind of made her sad.

"Oh he said something about a meeting he had to attend, something about his clan " said Naruto.

"Oh" said Sakura.

He was already thinking about restoring his clans name huh. Sakura smiled as a blush crossed her cheeks. Maybe when the time comes for him to choose someone to restore his clan with he would choose wisely. She quickly dismissed the perverted thoughts out of her mind before Naruto noticed.

"Say Sakura let's have a drink huh only apple cider" suggested Naruto with a fox grin on his face.

Sakura chuckled at her friend.

"Whatever Naruto but I won't be staying long I have a lot of work tomorrow" said Sakura

Naruto laughed at this "Don't worry I wouldn't want to make you late "said Naruto with a smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Pictureless Locket  
Chapter 3  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

With every shout Hinata hit the tree trunk with chakra unit the trunks bark started to break. Hinata wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. The day was so hot, this was the second time a Konoha was having such a hot weather, and most people would be heading for a lake or a nearby beach but not her.

Hinata sighed as she unzipped her jacket and tied the sleeves around her waist; it was way too hot for even her to be in a jacket right now. Hinata looked at the tree trunk and ran her fingers along the broken bark.

Not enough force Neji-nii-san would have broken the whole tree in half, Hinata sighed as she continued to run her finger tips along the ridged tree trunk, somehow she felt sorry for the damage that she caused the tree. Somehow her mind starts to drift to the smiling blonde Shinobi. Naruto finally did it, he finally proved people wrong and made his dreams come true, Hinata smiled at the thought now it was her turn to prove people wrong, but she knew that like Naruto she would have course have to work for it.

"I promise I'll get stronger ... Naruto – ku"

Before Hinata could finish her sentence she heard her name being called, Hinata recognizing the voice quickly turned round and look at her cousin. Neji was standing right in the middle of the training looking straight at Hinata.

"Hinata- sama" he said again this time a bit lower than before realizing that he has already caught the Huyga girl's attention.

"Hai Neji-nii-san" answered Hinata politely as always.

She has always consider Neji her brother even after the incident at the chunin exam, it just felt right especially because of the fact that he always protect her, it makes her wonder if he still felt as though he was still obligated to the main family or maybe he somehow started to care for her other than clan matters.

"Hiashi–sama would like you to attend the clan meeting that is being held right away", said Neji emotionless as usual.

Hinata nodded. Her father wanted to her to attended a clan meeting these events were actually rare were he would actually request for her to be a part of the meeting, he thought it wasn't in her place to be in serious clan matters since she was no longer the heir of the clan. Hiashi himself was surprised that Hinata was now at the chunin level, but that didn't change his views on Hinata she was still weak in his eyes and would rather spend time perfecting Hanabi into becoming the ideal heir than actually paying attention to Hinata's improvements.

"Hai Neji –nii- san", said Hinata as she untied her jacket from around her waist and put it back on.

Both she and Neji continued towards the Huyga meeting room. She could tell by the mumbling coming from the room that both the branch and main family were present at the meeting this meant it had to be something very important, last time a meeting was kept like this it was for the Fourth Shinobi War. They both enter into the room to be greeted by her father.

"Hinata, good that you've finally decided to join us", said Hiashi causing everyone's attention to fall on Hinata.

This made Hinata blush at the sudden attention, it was strange how Hiashi said this but his facial expression was still stone hard and didn't display any emotion just to show how strict and empty he actually was towards his daughter.

Hinata nodded her head in respect to her father as both she and Neji found their rightful seats, his over the branch family and she at the main family, Hinata was not seated beside her father like Hanabi but around the other main family members. That's when Hinata notice the other person sitting on the right to her father; she raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha sitting beside her father. What was Sasuke doing at a Huyga meeting? Does it mean that Naruto- kun would be here too? "Naruto –kun in her house". The thought made Hinata turn a light shade of red.

"We'll let us begin" said Hiashi as he folds his arms across his chest.

Hinata quickly snapped out of the thoughts of Naruto and paid attention, knowing that this meeting seems to be about something really important, since everyone including Sasuke is here.

"As you all can see, Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the village and being the only Uchiha left out of the whole clan, it's only suitable that he would want to rebuild it."

There were murmuring come from people of both branches.

"The elders, Sasuke and I have come to an agreement that since the Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai the sharingan is derived from our Byakugan so it would be only reasonable that it was a Huyga that would be used to help him rebuild the Uchiha clan".

Hinata looked at Sasuke did he really agree to this. He was so serious the whole time he didn't budge but kept staring straight ahead without saying a word to anyone, not even a hint of emotion on his face.

"A Huyga and Uchiha that's blasphemy!" shouted a Huyga from the main family this caused even louder murmuring from the crowd.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at the crowd. Hinata looked over to her cousin but he only avoided her eyes, "Neji- nii- san"

"Silence all of you" said Hiashi plainly, even though he didn't shout and his facial expression didn't change everyone feared him and there was silence in the room without hesitation.

You could hear the sound of a light breeze rustling the trees outside, it was finally cooling down outside.

"The Uchiha and Huyga clan has always been allies from time itself started", Sasuke's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

Everyone turned their attention to the Uchiha sitting beside their leader; it was the first time he spoke since he came into the room.

"The Uchiha and Huyga clan has a strong bond that has helped to make konoha the village it is today, but sadly the members of the Uchiha clan has fallen, because of Madera"

No one interrupted the Uchiha boy.

"But now that I'm the only Uchiha left it it's only my duty to rebuild my clan and a Huyga is the only clan that I find worthy of rebuilding it with.'

"As allies another clan will raise a clan that will be much better than before with both Huyga and Uchiha blood running through their veins"

The crowd murmured a bit, but fell silent to avoid a next lashing from Hiashi.

"Hn now that were are informed of that it has come to my discussion to inform you that the female Huyga that would be doing this is actually one of my daughters"

Hinata's heart started to race as she looked at her little sister, was her father actually going to let Hanabi be the one to rebuild the clan, of course she was the Huyga clan heir

I'm sure Sasuke only wants the best of the best to rebuild his clan.

"Hinata" said Hiashi as he turned to his eldest daughter

"Hai Otousan?" answered Hinata unaware of what just happened.

Hinata bit on her bottom lip from the attention she was getting from everyone else. "How embarrassing" she thought to herself.

"Hinata you have been chosen to be the female to rebuild the Uchiha clan" stated her father.

Hinata eyes grew wide.

"Wh... what?" the poor girl stuttered softly forgetting all her manners and the proper brought up she had.

She … Hinata was going to be the one to bring back the Uchiha clan; she was going to be the wife of Sasuke Uchiha. A huge lump grew In Hinata's throat as she tried hard to swallow the emotions that were growing in her stomach. She could feel the eyes of everyone boring through her skin. So this is what Neji-nii-san was hiding from her, he knew that she was the one that was chosen, even when he knew how she felt towards Naruto. Hinata tried to swallow the lump she felt as though the walls of emotions were closing in on her.

She quickly piched the skin on her thigh hoping that the pain in her leg would over power, the pain she felt in her heart, she couldn't show how she really felt, she can't embarrass her father anymore than she has already has.

"The date of the wedding would be in the next two weeks until then Hinata you are to stay with Sasuke at the Uchiha compound residence the day before the Wedding were has, you will return to the Huyga compound to go throw the normal wedding ritual"

Every word her father said, made it even harder for Hinata to hold all the emotions she felt, how could her father do that without her consent, what about how she felt, what about how this would affect her, was he really that ashamed of her that he wanted her to be of another clan?

"You would be leaving today, do you understand me Hinata?" her father stern voice made shivers run down the poor girls spine.

"H- Hai Otousan "choked out Hinata

"Very well then meeting end" said Hiashi as he got up and exist the room without even looking back on the now pale looking Huyga girl. Sasuke stood up next, their eyes made contact for a split second before he too left along with Hanabi behind him.

Hinata seeing this quickly got up and ran out of the room through the same door she entered, not being to hold back the tears any longer. Tears clouded her eyes causing her to hardly see where it was that she was going. Before she knew it she was in the training field again almost falling over a rock, she stumbled onto the same tree she was training with from before. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she began to hit the tree with all the range and over whelming emotions that were inside her.

"Naruto-kun what am I going to do now?"

She hit the trunk again causing the bark to break again. She hit the tree harder, tears dripping from her chin and onto the ground, how could she marry someone she doesn't love yet alone know that well , she was just going to be a tool to Sasuke, she was going to be used in such a cruel way. Hinata was no longer using gentle fist on the tree but was actually punching the tree trunk, she could hear the tree breaking form the hard core punched she was giving it.

"I wish I could have said no, I wish I had the courage to stand up to my father" Hinata kept repeating in her head as bloods began to seep from her now busted up knuckles as she hit the tree even harder.

"I wish, I ..."

Before she could punch the tree again a hand gripped onto hers, still crying Hinata looked up at her intruder.

"Neji-nii-san" whispered Hinata softly.

Neji looked down on his cousin; he could see the pain that she was feeling he has never seen his cousin this mad before it was though he was seeing an all new side of her. He looked at her bloody knuckles and ran his thumb over the scrapes and bruises.

"Hinata –sama gomennasai" he whispered as he pulled her in an embrace.

Hinata's eyes widen by her cousins actions.

"Neji-nii-san" thought Hinata mentally, the last time Neji has shown such emotions towards her was when she was much younger and never knew anything about clan affairs, and they were just innocent kids and never cared about anything but having fun.

Neji warm embraced made her stopped crying for a while but there were still sniffles.

"Neji-nii-san did you knew of this?" she asked wanting to ensure that she didn't just assume that about him.

Neji hesitated before answering but after a few seconds nodded his head, Neji could have told Hinata but that would have been betraying Hiashi's trust.

"Gomen Hin..."

Before Neji could finish apologizing Hinata jerked out of his embrace.

"You are …all … the same! Such selfish and cold hearted people, none of you considered how  
I would feel or how I would be affected by this!" shouted Hinata angrily

Before Neji could say anything to his cousin she quickly ran off to her room and locked herself inside in.

This was the second time she has ever said anything so disrespectful to Neji, it wasn't his fault but- but he knew about it.


	4. Chapter 4

yeah boy i did

Chapter 4

"I hope that you are pleased with my daughter" said Hiashi as he took another sip of the green herbal tea.

Sasuke nodded his head at Hiashi, he didn't actually request anyone specific, to be the one to help him restore his clan as long as it was a Huyga but Hiashi insisted it had to be a Huyga with rich Huyga blood of the main family, Sasuke wouldn't have guessed that the Huyga leader that would have actually be giving up his first daughter at that.

"Ano Otousan Hinata would have made a great house wife, that is what she was made out to do in the first place" said Hanabi plainly as she too took a sip of herbal tea.

Sasuke looked at the 14 year old girl. He could tell by the tone that she spoke with that she was just like the other Huyga strict and coldhearted unlike Hinata who was said to be the weakling of the clan because of her kindness towards others.

"so is that the reason why you didn't hesitate to offer Hinata, is she not the heir of the clan?" asked Sasuke with an eyebrow raised.

Hiashi fold his arms over his chest as he slowly shook his head at Sasuke's question.

"Hanabi is actually the heir of the Huyga clan now not Hinata" stated Hiashi in a stern tone.

"And why is that so isn't she oldest?" asked Sasuke coldly as he continued making eye contact with the Huyga leader.

"Obviously because Hinata is a good for nothing" spoke the little girl, both Sasuke and Hiashi looked at the small Huyga girl, she seemed a bit upset, it seems as though that just talking about Hinata irritates her.

Sasuke scoffed at the girls comment she is still a teenager maybe she doesn't relies the jealous impression that she is giving off.

"Hanabi go and train" stated Hiashi

He too could see the jealousy in Hanabi's tone and movements.

Without protesting to her father for her to stay, the Huyga girl just got up and left the room as told to do. Sasuke turned back and face Hiashi, who was currently pouring himself another serving of herbal tea. It was quite for awhile as he filled the cup and stopped exactly at the brim, without even spilling any he lift up the tea cup and drank some of the steaming hot fluid,

"You see Sasuke -san, Hinata takes after her mother" began Hiashi as he put the cup on the table.

"My wife, Hiromi was the total opposite of me she was kind and caring for others never did she complain and was always trying to do her best to raise our family.." he hesitated before he continued.

" But my wife just like Hinata could never have a leadership status , they were more of a house wives instead of ninja's, Hinata isn't strong enough to lead her group better yet the entire clan that would just bring a great deal of shame to my name" finished Hiashi on he looked down on the green herbal tea.

"She is yours now, she's your problem, Uchiha," said Hiashi as he took another sip of tea.

"Very well then", said Sasuke emotionless.

He slowly rose to his feet and walked to the exist.

"I'll be leaving now" he said softly and left.

Hiashi sat there and looked at the door; to him he was doing the right thing. Hinata's emotions didn't matter to him they never did, to him Hinata was just making herself useful.

Hinata woke up from the sound of someone knocking on her room door; she had cried herself to sleep. She slowly sat up in the bed her eyes feeling swollen, she squinted her eyes and felt a sharp sting In them, she looked down on her crumpled bed, the tear drop stains were visible on the sky blue sheets.

The knock came again this time someone spoke.

"Hinata-sama it is time to leave"

She knew that voice; there was never a day that she didn't hear his voice.

"I'll be out soon Kō" said Hinata softly as she got out of the bed.

She noticed that on the ground her clothes were already neatly packed in a large bag, her shoes also were neatly stored away, and when did the maids do this she didn't notice them when she came in the room.

Hinata looked away from them not wanting to start crying again. She then stripped herself of her clothes and went into the bathroom.

Hinata made the hot water run down her back, even her body didn't belong to her anymore, not that she thought it was perfect, in fact she was really self conscious about her body, even though her skin was a smooth pale color that for other seem to have bruised easily but she was actually a very good healer, not as good as Naruto but she wasn't left with permanent scars to tell a story about like her comrades. Other than her skin Hinata had a different physique than the other Huyga females, she had a much curvaceous figure that most females have noticed and envied. It's a pity that Hinata only sees that as a bad thing she doesn't wants to be different.

Hinata sniffled as she try hard to fight back the tears that, but it didn't work she was crying again.

"How pathetic" she thought to herself. Any girl would have been delighted to be with Sasuke, he's the head of the ANBU Black Ops now and has gained the trust of most of the villagers again, then why is it that she's not happy?

An image of the smiling Naruto flashed in her mind. "That's why" she said softly.

All the time at the Academy she has only admired Naruto, even up to this day she still strives t make him notice her and how much she has improved, she was in love with the Hokage boy, memories of when she had confessed her love to him during Pains attack flashed in her mind, but even so Naruto doesn't seems to remember it, well at least that's what she hoped was the reason he didn't say anything about it, or maybe he just didn't care.

Hinata wrapped the towel around her body and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked at the reflection in the mirror that person looked strange to her may it's because this was the first time she has ever cried this much. She sighed and ran her fingers through her egg plant color hair, she wondered if Naruto has noticed how much she has grown, and she wonders if he ever thought about her.

"Are you ready Hinata- sama?" asked Kō.

Hinata only nodded emotionless at her childhood bodyguard. He took that as a yes as he took her things and handed it to another Huyga. They all set out to the Uchiha compound unaware of the blonde that just turned the corner.

(i'm tired)


	5. Chapter 5

**I DID IT :)**

**Chapter 5**

**HEY GUYS! yep I updated early lol I guess it's because I'm in a bad mood and have no idea what to do with myself L but oh well here's chapter 5 hope u guys like and review plz J**

Naruto stood in front of the Huyga mansion, as a soft wind blew a few strands of hair in his face. Naruto had missed Hinata by just a split second. He slowly raised his hand and slightly knocked on the large metal gate. Memories of him as a child flash in his mind. He remembered painting curse words and names along this very gate, he smiled at the memory of calling them names like white eye people or blind people.

Naruto took a step back as he watched the gate open and stepping out were two Huygas one having long brown hair and the other short spiky light brown hair. They were surprised to see their young Hokage standing in front of them.

"Oh Hokage –sama" said both Huyga as they bowed in front of Naruto with respect. Naruto chuckled; there was no way he would get tired of that.

He nodded his head so that the Huygas can return back to their feet.

"How may we help you Naruto – sama?" asked the Huyga with the long dark brown hair.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a bit of embarrassment; he placed a large grin on his face.

"Ano I actually came to Hinata is she here?" asked Naruto as he smiled politely at the two Huyga guards.

The two guards hesitated and looked at each other. "The Hokage wishes to see Hinata- sama' whispered spiky haired Huyga.

"A-ano should we tell him?" asked the other one.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the two Huygas whispering in front of him, and he thought Huygas were suppose to be very serious, well that's the impression that Neji gave off.

"Well he is the Hokage he would eventually find out" said the spiky hair Huyga. The one only nodded his head at his friends point.

"Gomen Hokage- sama but Hinata- sama will not be"

"Naruto" interrupted a familiar voice.

Naruto slowly turned around to looking face to face with Neji cold white eyes.

Neji looked at the blonde Hokage standing at the Huyga entrance, ever since that day they fought Naruto has definitely influenced Neji's life, changing his perspective of the future really changed Neji into a realist instead of an optimistic person, as he was before.

"Oh Neji I didn't notice you there" said Naruto as he smiled at his friend. He slowly walked over to Neji, hoping that he would know if Hinata was at the compound.

"May I help you Naruto- Sama?" asked Neji calmly.

Naruto only fold his arms over his chest and gave a small smile.

"Neji no need for formalities we are friends aren't we" smiled Naruto. Neji was a bit caught off guard by what Naruto said, but he gave a small smirk nevertheless.

"Hn" he said trying not to feel too surprised about being referred to as a friend by Naruto, they were after all comrades isn't that the same?

"What brings you to the Huyga compound do you have a meeting with Hiashi?" he asked

Naruto shook his head,

"I'm actually here to see Hinata is she here?" asked Naruto.

Neji raised an eyebrow, why does he needs Hinata, he was curious but accept the fact that it was curious, but accept the fact that it wasn't any of his business, but either ways even though Naruto was his friend it wasn't in his place to tell him of Hinata's whereabouts especially since it's actually clan matters.

"Forgive me Naruto, but I don't know where she is", lied Neji.

The others Huygas looked confused, but quickly realized the mistake they were going to make if Neji haven't intervened.

"Oh … okay but if you see her tell her that I came by right", said Naruto.

Neji could see the disappointment in Naruto's eyes and body language.

"So Sasuke haven't told you yet" thought Neji to himself.

"I'll be sure to tell her you stopped by Naruto" said Neji hoping that saying that would make Naruto feel a little better.

Naruto nodded and started off; Neji looked at his friend walking off his orange and black hokage flowing gracefully with him.

Hn who would have thought that Naruto would be Hokage?

"Neji- san" said one of the Huygas.

Neji looked at them and nodded his head then walked back into the compound, leaving both Huygas confused.

The Uchiha compound even though not really occupied by a lot was still beautiful, also for the fact that is too was damaged due to the pain invasion and the war, somehow Sasuke had managed to partly rebuild it, with the help of Naruto and his clones. It really made constructing easier.

Sasuke stood at the entrance of the as his wife to be appeared in front of him along with another Huyga. Sasuke could tell by the swollen red and puffy eyes that the Huyga girl has been crying and to make it even obvious to him, her chakra signature was quite unstable. This only made Sasuke sighed; she seems as weak as Hiashi described her.

"Sasuke- sama", started the other Huyga as he bowed his head. Hinata bowed her head without saying a word. Hinata didn't know what to say to him, somehow in her eyes she sees him as a monster that was trapping her against her will.

"Hn" was all he said, this was a signal for them to stand up straight.

"You may leave now Kō" said Hinata softly.

Kō looked at Hinata. "Are you sure Lady Hinata – sama?" he asked a bit concerned.

Even now Kō was still very protective over Hinata, to him she was like a little sister to him, he saw it as his duty to ensure that she is safe. He failed her once by not stopping her from facing the terrible wrath of Pain and from that day he promised he will always ensure to protect her , even though he knows that she is definitely strong enough to protect herself, he still didn't trust Sasuke like the other members of the clan. He himself literally begged Hiashi to rethink his decision but as always Hiashi never listens to what he has to say.

Hinata nodded her head at him to reassure him that she was going to okay.

Kō sighed. He has watched her grow; he has watched her get stronger and beautiful. But even knows when it's time to set someone free, it was time for Hinata to stand on her own. And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

An awkward silence fell over the two as Hinata tried to avoid Sasuke's eyes.

The Uchiha just turned and walked inside the compound, Hinata wasn't sure if this was an intended gesture for her to enter or what, and as though to read her mind Sasuke spoke.

"Well then I suppose you're going to stay outside all day Huyga" said Sasuke in a cold monotone voice. As he continued towards the main house in which he resigned.

Hinata gulped a bit but followed quietly behind him. The Uchiha compound was very beautiful, unlike the Huyga compound in which was very old fashioned and didn't allow flowers to grow on the compound. To Hiashi, flowers was a sign of weakness, but along the walls were rows and columns of different colors and shapes of flowers, lining against the wall it was beautiful to Hinata.

When she had finally came up to the main building she hesitated before entering, she watched Sasuke opened the door and walked in, she felt as though she was literally walking into her own trap.

Once inside she noticed that the house was completely different from outside meaning in luxury that is. It was empty and very spacious he hasn't bought a lot of furniture since he came back. The furniture that originally belonged to the main building were put away, Sasuke refused to have them in the building, he was starting a new page now a new clan. He isn't planning on rebuilding it on the past and the furniture to him was a symbol of the past.

Hinata thought it was ironic that it was the main building but was yet still so empty.

"Over here is the kitchen." stated Sasuke plainly. Hinata looked at the Uchiha he has definitely forgotten that he was present in the room with her.

"H-hai" she answered softly. To tell the truth that was actually her first word to Sasuke.

He nodded his head realizing that she can talk.

" through that door is the living room and down that hall right there are two room the one on the left is yours" said Sasuke. "A Huyga has already brought you things they are already placed in their correct areas"

Hinata looked down the hall way at the direction he was referring to.

"The other rooms doesn't matter to me you can go in them if you want I don't have time to list all of them and their purpose" Added Sasuke,

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke turned and looked the Huyga girl, she quickly avoided his eyes. Rumor has it that looking into his eyes would lead a person to into a harsh genjustu that could kill you. Hinata knew that it was just an justu but she still had to cautious.

She watched as the Uchiha then headed towards the door.

"I will be back soon, there is food in the kitchen in which you can use to prepare dinner" said Sasuke as he left, not waiting for a reply from the Huyga.

"She was so weak", thought Sasuke, as he started jump from roof to roof.

"No wonder Hiashi really wanted to get rid of the girl" he sighed

"I guess I'll just have to work with what I get, most likely the kids will end up having my traits and not hers" he thought to himself as he jumped onto another roof.

Hinata sighed and laid down on the bed in the room provided for her. She used the pillow and covered her face.

"He's so cold" she said to herself softly, maybe it was just her that doesn't like the dark aura that he gave off, unlike Naruto's whose is warm and comforting.

Hinata tried hard to fight back the tears, it would be best if she tried hard not to think about Naruto. She knew it was already difficult for him to recognize her as it is now but if she marries Sasuke that would only make things worse for her, now Naruto will never notice her and her improvements, he would only see her as Sasuke's pathetic Huyga wife the tool that is used to repair his clan.

Warm tears ran down her cheeks, she didn't move to dry them; she was finally alone with no one to disturb her, why not just cry it out enough tears to please her soaring emotions that were building up in her small body.

**Thank you guys for reading this was actually 2 chapters in one because I thought the original chapter 5 was too short so COMMENT/REVIEW AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CHAPETR 6 J**


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys :)

Chapter 6

**hey guys I know it's been like centuries since I've wrote and I'm so sorry. I HAVE NO EXCUSE I'm plain soccer now so I'm so caught up with getting my work done and actually having night games :( but anyways here's chapter six and u guys remember to leave a review thanx :)**

"Konoha looks better from this view" said Naruto to himself.

The wind blew against his face as he leaned more against the Hokage's balcony railing. It was a approximately 5:30 and the sky was decorated by the beautiful hues of the setting sun. Naruto smiled as he reminisce in the fact that he is finally Hokage and the youngest at that.

"I did it Pervy-sage", thought Naruto to himself, he could just picture Jiraiya smiling at him as always.

Naruto turned and leaned his back against the railing, one thing he didn't enjoy was definitely all the paper work, he had to do paper work for everything, weapon and food supplies, security and barrier patrols, trades, immigrants you name it there was a paper work he had to fill out for it. He sighed and scratched his head as the thought of him filling out the files that are on his desk and all over the ground in the office came to mind. He knew that Sakura would give him a really hard time later on to complete all the files in fact he better get himself signed into the hospital from now.

He rolled his eyes as he felt the presence of his best friend near him.

"Dobe", spoke Sasuke

Naruto glanced at his friend who was now stooped down on the top of the railing.

Sasuke shift his ANBU mask of a panther to the side, so that he could talk to his friend face to face.

"tsk, teme it's Hokage to you" joked Naruto as he pointed his finger in Sasuke face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend and chuckled dryly.

" It won't feel he same if I call you that" Sasuke said calmly, batting Naruto's hand from his face, when the frog locket around his neck caught his attention.

"Sakura gave that to you Dobe?" he asked pointing at the silver frog shaped locket he had around his neck.

"..what?...this?" he asked as he took it into his palm. Naruto looked at the frog locket and grin.

"what?..jealous?" he teased Naruto with a sly grin.

Sasuke only shook his head as he jumped off the railing and stood beside his friend.

"No Dobe" replied Sasuke slightly annoyed.

"It's pretty cool huh" said Naruto as he opened and closed the locket at the empty frame. He haven't chosen a photo yet to use. He doesn't have a lot of pictures of himself, the only picture he has of team seven is too big to fit. He opened and closed it again.

Naruto ran his thumb along the curve of the locket, it has to be a special picture of something or someone very important.

He thought of Jiraiya-sensai but the fact of him caring around a picture of his sensai around in a locket may give off the wrong impression on the young Hokage.

"you've tuned out again Dobe" said Sasuke . Naruto looked at his best friend and chuckled.

" I was just wondering whose picture I'll put in the locket.

"huh?" asked Sasuke.

"someone special", he added the blonde shinobi.

"hey I'm honored Dobe but wouldn't that bring suspicion?" joked Sasuke.

Naruto faced turned red.

"Not you teme!", shouldn't Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled at his joke.

Naruto shook his head and looked out into the view the sun set was beautiful in Konoha, just the dash and mixing of the colors would drive an artist crazy just to capture the moment.

"hn anyways Dobe , there's something I should tell you" spoke Sasuke .

He fold his arms over to the building wall and himself looked out into the beautiful view.

"huh what is it?" asked Naruto, without looking at his friend. He looked at the view as he slowly close the locket

"I'm rebuilding my clan he said plainly.

Naruto glanced at his best friend

"hn I know I would be hearing you say that soon" smiled Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled dryly at what his friend said.

Naruto walked over to him with his arms behind his head, a habit he has yet to get rid of even though he got rid of the others.

" so whose this female your planning to rebuild it with?" smiled Naruto slyly

Sasuke only scuffed at naruto's perverted question, but found it funny that the baka wanted to know.

" well I'm gonna use a Huyga since they have a strong kekkei genkai like myself" stated Sasuke

Naruto stepped back and put his finger to his lips as he repeated the name Huyga in his head.

" huga … huyga... hu...yga" he was so caught up in finding out what was it about the word that made

him puzzled, that he didn't even hear when Sasuke told him who was the lucky female.

Huyga? Huyga.. Huyga, Naruto hand brushed against the locket and like struck by lightning he remembered

"Hinata she's a huyga" he thought to himself how could he forget the name of his friend , he shivered as he remembered the last time he forgot someone's name they still hold it against him ..poor Shino.

"Gomen teme, you'll have to tell me the girl another time, but there's someone I must go and thank for this gift" said Naruto as he jumped on the railing a smile spread across his face. He hoped he was able to find Hinata right now.

"ts-k...teme" swore Sasuke . As he watched his friend jumped off the Hokage railing and into the air.

Sasuke shook his head at his best friends actions that teme hn. "you've done we'll Naruto-teme" spoke Sasuke softly as he disappeared off the hokage's building


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**hey guys I know I've updated early and I have two reasons for that **

**#!1 I don't think I'd have time next week I have two soccer games both in the night (sigh bye bye sleep) GO LADY HORNETS !(i kno pretty lame name lol **

**#2 I'm still begging your forgiveness for not updating in such a long time (hehe i'm sorry you guys) **

**bye .. over and out lol ..oh yeah plz fav or leave a review I love reviews especially good ones* duh ***

"Tenten it's getting late" said Neji as he took the kunai out of the tree trunk.

He and Tenten have been training since 12:00 this afternoon up till now and yet still his team mate still doesn't seem tired, he really admired that about her.

"Hai neji-kun just after this one" she added as she took out two scrolls.

Neji watched from the corner of his eye as his team mate landed all 30 kunai knives perfectly on their designated target without the break of sweat.

"now I'm ready" she grinned as she stood up and dusted her pants off.

Neji only scuffed as both of them started heading back to the village.

"The sunset today is so beautiful"pointed out Tenten, in which Neji's reply was just a mere nod as though to somehow agree with her, he wasn't much into sunset as his other teammates were in fact he never actually took any time to actually admire one, he was always too busy with team work , training and also clan affairs.

Neji was sent out of his thoughts by the sound of giggles, he slowly turned his head to the giggling female beside him and raised an eyebrow.

'what so funny?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest, it really wasn't like Tenten to start laughing out of nowhere, not that she didn't have any type of humor it's just that it would usually take Rock lee stupid behavior to let her actually chuckle or laugh to that extent. It actually made him wonder if it was something he himself did.

" Oh I could just imagine Lee crying right now and giving us a power of youths speech" she said still giggling like crazy.

Neji only shook his head. She was right, Lee would definitely be doing that ], what a head ache he would have been.

"He must be having fun training with Guy- sensai" she said softly as they started walking again.

"hn I suppose so" added Neji.

He slowly lift his head and looked into the sky he couldn't help but wonder how his cousin was doing. Somehow he felt ashamed of himself for making her upset, he felt like he had somehow betrayed her trust, but even so he had no choice it was just not in his place to tell her , no matter how close he was to Hinata he had to still remember his place, even though Hiashi may treat him like a son he knew that deep down inside he was still sort of separated .

" Ouch oh man".

Neji turned to Tenten again to see her looking at her thumb in which was bleeding.

"Tenten?" he said in a calm tone. She quickly looked up at him and smiled.

"oh it's nothing neji-kun. I just managed to cut myself to deep while training, weird how I didn't feel it a while back'"she chuckled.

Neji tilled his head to the side as he looked at his friend, the reflection of the setting sun formed a beautiful glow to her eyes. Neji's actions surprised himself mentally, but not as much as it did for Tenten.

"Red streaks appeared on Tenten cheeks as he slowly sucked on her thumb.

"Ne-Neji-kun" she stuttered out on able to hold back in her embarrassment, she quickly turned away from him as he pulled her thumb from him.

Ten couldn't allow Neji to see her like this , her face felt as though it was about to explode.

"why would he do something like that, did he find out , I told Lee not to tell him!" she was giving her self a mental beating., their were so many questions flying threw her head.

"Tenten" said Neji softly.

Tenten hesitated at first before turning to look at the tall Huyga in front of her. Her face getting even redder. Neji couldn't help but to think how cute it was, that's strange why was he behaving like this.

Tenten looked down into his hand and took his hand her fingers fitting perfectly inside of them. It was was though somehow they were made to only hold hers.

They both silently walked down the streets of Konaha. It wasn't awkward for them but more soothing and relaxing, it was sort of like they were communicating to each other mentally instead of words.

"Hinata..." Her name was being called.

"Hinata?" that voice, she knew that voice.

"Hinata it's really bad manners to day dream especially when it's actually night"

Hinata turned her head and looked at her forcefully Uchiha fiance. He wasn't even looking at her, how did he knew she was zoning out. Hinata sighed

"Gomenasai Sasuke-kun"she apologized softly as she started to move the rice ball around in her plate.

The Uchiha compound was so quiet and it was so awkward sitting in-front of Sasuke who doesn't speak much himself. She has no idea how is it that so much girls are in-love with him.

She sighed again as one Shino quotes came to mind. " who wants it won't receive it but who has it doesn't want it". She smiled as she finally understood that quote.

"what so funny?" asked Sasuke. Hinata looked at him. His eyes felt as though they were going to bore holes through her skin.

"Ano... just something I remembered it isn't important"she said covering her sudden shift of emotions, with something else.

"hm" was all Sasuke said as he looked back to his plate, that had two whole rice ball left. He hasn't ate much since he got his dinner. Hinata wondered if it's that he didn't like her cooking. That would have actually been the first.

"S..Sasuke." started Hinata.

The raven haired shinobi lift his head and looked at her.

"I'm just wondering , if we ...if we " Hinata hesitated to continue her sentence.

this made Sasuke raise an eyebrow at her, all that was on his mind was the fact that she was such a shy girl, unlike all the other Huygas who he thinks, thought too highly of themselves.

"if we can … just take it slow" she finished finally.

Sasuke didn't say anything, this caused Hinata to feel even more uncomfortable, and somehow made her wonder if he understood what she just asked.

"I..I mean do we have to start rebuilding your clan now?" she asked Sasuke only lifted his cup and drank some of the contents in it.

The place was silent for a while, this made Hinata even more uncomfortable than before.

"hm, Hinata" started Sasuke . Hinata quickly looked at him.

"we are both eighteen and we both have no experience in actually raising a child, were aren't fit to become parents yet, we aren't even legal to drink yet." added Sasuke.

Hinata held her head down , as she realized how stupid her question was, but if that's the case, why did he pick her so early they don't have until the next four years to actually start having kids. Why did he plan to ruin her life four years early?.

"excuse me" she said softly then took up her plate, she quickly walked towards the kitchen and started doing the dishes, that were in the sink.

"oh that right he did it for his own personal needs" Hinata sighed as she looked out into the night sky, she couldn't help but to wonder what is it that her friend was currently up to

"Naruto-kun"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**hey guys okay I know I haven't updated but seriously you have to have the strong will power to continue :(. it's not that I don't know what to write I've actually finished writing the story it's actually typing that got me messed up lol but trust me I'll try as best as I can to keep up **

**oh yeah please leave reviews I like reviews . :)**

"Akamaru now!" shouted Kiba as they both did the jutsu "Fang-Passing-Fang" perfectly hitting the target.

"

Yahoo!" he shouted as he gave a high five to Akamaru whom was n ow cloned as Kiba himself.

" 12 seconds" said Shino dryly . "it takes you twelve seconds just to hit the right target"

" Arr !" yelled the dog master as he pulled his spiky brown hair. Akamaru only barked at his master's actions.

"Come on Shino, that device is obviously fucking broken" yelled Kiba, Shino only shook his head at his friend.

" don't blame the time for your laziness and bad aiming" stated Shino folding his arms over his shoulder.

Akamaru transformed back into his large white furred self and barked. Kiba only hit himself on the forehead with annoyance.

" I'm not lazy Shino right Akamaru !" yelled Kiba , and as though to answer him Akamaru gave a loud bark.

Shino only shook his head at his stubborn friend and then looked towards the tress on the left of the field.

"Naruto-sama were you planing on staying hidden for all of our training?" asked Shino, as he spoke two of his bugs perched on his shoulder and crawled under his jacket.

Jumping out of the tree, with a huge grin on his face was non other then the young blond Hokage

"I was wondering the same thing , your fucking scent was starting to bug me so much I couldn't concentrate" added Kiba as he scratched his head. Akamaru only shook his head add what his master said.

" Kiba it isn't good to blame others on your laziness" bashed Shino in a very decent way.

Kiba only pouted at what his friend said.

"So baka what brought you here anyways?" asked Kiba with his arms fold over his chest.

Naruto eyes grew wide at Kiba as he pointed his finger at dog user in a very dramatic way.

"Hey it's Hokage-sama to you " said Naruto with a huge grin.

Kiba put his arms up in surrender.

" okay, okay you got me there Mr Hokage-sama" laughed Kiba

Naruto only chuckled.

"I'm only joking , I'm actually looking for Hinata, I've been searching for her since yesterday" said Naruto with a smile.

" Do you have a mission for her?" asked Kiba being rather inquisitive.

Naruto laughed.

" No actually, I wanted to thank her for this necklace" said Naruto as he started to open and close the frog locket, a habit he seems to have developed for the pass days.

Kiba and Shino looked at the golden necklace around his head and then at the frog locket in his hand.

"Oh I've seen her with that must have cost a fortune" said Kiba.

"Quite complements your personality" added Shino

Naruto smiled nervously he was actually trying to decipher if that was a complement or not m, he didn't see how he was compared to a frog, most likely it was because of his Toad-sage title he has.

" well you just miss her" said Kiba."She said something about going to the market to buy some grocers or something like that"

" thanks Kiba. I'll see you guys later I'm gonna try catching up to her" said Naruto quickly .

Naruto was about to run off when he was stopped by Shino.

"Naruto Hinata doesn't seem to be in a very good mood today, she's usually to last to leave training and even so she hardly spoke" said Shino in a worried tone.

This made Naruto feel a bit worried too, but only gave Shino one of his smiles,

"It's alright Shin I'll find out what's wrong and cheer her up" said Naruto as he hopped back onto a branch and was off.

"Yes! finally his scent is gonna fade, Naruto smells like ramen and milk" said Kiba.

"Come on Akamaru we can beat it now !" shouted the dog user as he punched his fist in the air.

Shino only shook his head at his friend.

"Well show me what you can do?" beckoned Shino.

"hn, Akamaru, Fang-Passing-Fang!"

Hinata looked at the plump red tomatoes and took up three, she wasn't sure what it is it that she's suppose to buy for Sasuke, she doesn't know what he likes or what he doesn't like , she doesn't even know what he's allergic to. Come to think of it Sasuke was like a complete stranger to her, before the arrangement she has never spoke to him at all.

She sighed and continued walking through the market when a group of kids ran pass her.

"Please give me back my doll" she heard a little girl begged.

She turned to were the group of kids were, when she noticed that it was three boys that were teasing the young girl in the middle. Hinata arched her eyebrows as the boys mean little boys taunted the girl with her doll.

The little girl started at the doll with puffy red eyes from crying eyed, her dark eyes couldn't look the boys in the face.

"Ah your just a cry baby " yelled one of the boys whom was holding the doll in the air. He was rather big and was really chubby, he started waving the doll above his head.

He was then about to through it to the ground, when Hinata caught his fat arms.

The young boy looked up in shook.

"who are you ?" he said looking starlight in Hinata's eyes, she took the doll out of his hand very softly.

Something about this boy remind her of one of those bullies back then that would hurt her.

" Hinata Huyga" she said softly.

She looked at the little browned eyed girl, who was started to dry her eyes.

" Here you go sweetie" said Hinata as she gave her back the doll.

The girl blushed and hugged the doll tight to her. Hinata smiled at this. S the turned to the group of bullies.

"It's not good to pick on girls boys, a real ninja respects women even if they seem to be a little different from you" said Hinata, but those words hurt her in the chest, knowing that she was being very hypocritical saying that to them, when she herself wasn't given any the respect by her own father.

The boys didn't say anything but quickly just ran off. Hinata raised her finger to her lips, she wondered if she scared them off. She picked up her basket and was about to walk off when a hand wrapped around her elbow.

"Thank you Ms Huyga" said the little girl.

Hinata blushed and smiled at the little girl

" you can just call me Hinata nama wa nan desu ka -whats you name?"she asked politely .

"Mika"she answered "Hakashu , Mika"

'Hinata smiled at this .

"would you like me to buy you some ice cream?" asked Hinata politely

When heard ice cream Mika's eyes brightened and a blush appeared on her face.

"Hai please" she smiled showing her two missing front teeth, that only made her seem even more adorable.

"Okay come on" she was about to move when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Could that be...

The blond shinobi finally found her. Naruto couldn't help but to run up to her, even invading her personal space.

This closeness made a blush streak across her pale face .

"Naruto-kun" she said aloud.

"Hinata I've been searching for you since yesterday" said Naruto with a grin.

"from yesterday?" Hinata repeated. She wondered what was it that was so important.

"Ano... I went to the Huyga compound" he said

The Huyga compound . That meant that he knows about her and Sasuke already, either ways he would find out eventually Sasuke is his best friend.

"And I saw Neji, he said you weren't there, then I went looking around Konaha but I couldn't find you . So today I found Kiba and Shino training and they said that you were here so …... her I am Hinata " he grinned.

"I finally found you" He said happily.

"Ano Hinata your friends with the Hokage?" said Mika

Naruto looked down on her, the little girl blushed from the sudden eye contact. Naruto didn't notice her before.

Mika slowly inched her way behind Hinata. It was ironic that a shy person was hiding behind another shy person .

"My name is Mika, Hakashu Mika"she said softly it almost sound muffled.

"Well Mika you don't have to be scared of me see. I don't bit . I'm nice and hug-able" said Naruto.

Hinata giggled at Naruto. Mika smiled and hugged Naruto whom lift her up and was now holding her in his arms.

"See that's not hard" he giggled.

He then looked at Hinata

"we were g-gonna get s-some ice cream Naruto, would you like to j-join us ?" asked the red Huyga.

"Of course, I like ice cream" smiled Naruto. "I'll pay for everything too" he quickly added.

Hinata smiled as all three of them started towards the ice cream parlor down the street.

After having ice cream and dropping Mika home, Hinata and Naruto continued walking through the streets. Hinata was so nervous this was actually the first time both she and Naruto were spending time together without them actually being on a mission of some sort., and she wanted to treasure this moment.

"Ano Hinata -chan " spoke Naruto softly

"H-hai Naruto-kun" she answered him back in the same tone.

She watched as he took the frog locket into his hand and began to open and close it. Hinata blushed when she realized that, that was the very locket she gave him.

"I was actually trying to find you so that I can thank you" he said smiling really wide.

"to thank me?" Hinata repeated in her head. It seemed as though she was questioning everything that he said. She couldn't' t believe it was all true.

"Hai" said Naruto as though to answer her mental question."i was trying to thank you for this, I love it Hinata" he smiled.

"y-your welcome Naruto-kun, it's the least I can do" she answered with a blush.

Naruto grinned widely. When he remembered something that Shino said.

"Say Hinata w..." before he could finish Naruto heard his name bring called.

Naruto looked up to just in time to be hit in the head by Sakura, causing an instant bump to grow on his temple.

Hinata's eyes grew wide at Sakura's strength, it wasn't the first she saw her super strength in action but each time it never failed to amaze her. Everyone in the village respected Sakura -chan including her father.

"NARUTO!" shouted the pink heard girl as she held her fist under his nose.

"Ahh Sakura -chan what did I do?" he asked rubbing his head.

"you baka your office is piled with so much documents, mission reports, barrier patrol and you here !" she shouted as she was about to hit him again and that's when she noticed the Huyga standing a few steps away.

"Naruto was here with Hinata, were they on a date?" questioned Sakura t o her self.

"Hinata I didn't see you there" said Sakura as she dropped her fist.

Hinata smiled at her.

"Sorry for keeping Naruto" she quickly apologized.

"Oh that's okay I thought he was out her fooling around" she said as she place her hands on her hips

"Oh no " said Hinata with a smile.

Sakura hated to take Naruto away from Hinata right now but it was important that Naruto read those reports .

"Hinata would you mind if I brought Naruto back to the office ?" asked Sakura kindly.

As much as Hinata wanted to spend time with Naruto she knew that being the Hokage wasn't an easy job.

"yes of course have to get home now either ways" said Hinata she knew she meant the Uchiha. Then it hit her . Sakura.

"Thanks Hinata" she said as she grabbed onto Naruto ears and started pulling him.

"Ouch Sakura!" wailed Naruto in pain.

"Bye Hinata thanks a lot!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs.

Hinata couldn't help but to wonder as she looked at Skua, she felt horrible, she felt as though she have betrayed her pink haired friend. Sakura was in love with Sasuke since academy days and up until right now. Somehow she reminds me of myself. I surely would have felt hurt if I found out that Naruto was marrying someone else, but that's just it, he is going to marry someone else .

Hinata can feel her cheeks warming and fresh tears brimming her eyes. She needs to stop crying.

"Hinata -sama?" Hinata quickly wiped away the tears then turned around to see her cousin standing behind her.

Now she felt even more guilty from when she had snapped on him yesterday, it wasn't his fault he couldn't tell me, everyone wants to please her father, even now she is still trying to please him.

"Neji-niisan I'm …...Gomen" said the Huyga bowing her head.

Neji smiled at her cousin and nodded his head. She has nothing to apologize for, she was angry he understand that.

"it's okay Hinata

"hmm" said Hinata as she looked down.

"How is everything at the Uchiha compound?" asked Neji.

Hinata knew that , that question was eventually going to be asked. "it's beautiful everything is fine"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Are you okay Hinata?' asked Neji. Hinata was about to reply when she caught sight of her watch. She quickly took up her basket.

" Ano Gomen Neji-niisan I have to go." she apologized as she started running off. When did time fly by so fast, it's about 5:00 clock now and she haven't started making dinner. She sighed at the thought of having another silent , depressing dinner with Sasuke again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys been like forever huh ... happy new year to you all of you :) I wont lie I forgot I was even writing this story lol i'm sorry , I'd like to thank my latest reviewer for reminding me :) that i'm writing this story … I bet most of you guys are excited about chapter 615 lol I remember rereading it about 3 times I think I might reread it again before I start typing lol :) anyways here's chapter 9 yeah … oh plz favorite my story or review mostly review I love reviews lol **

**Chapter 9 **

"Now I know why Tsunade is always cranky and itching for a drink". Naruto sighed as he place the last paper on the huge pile he had on his desk. He looked on the ground he had one more pile that's twice the size of his last one.

Naruto groaned with annoyance as he leaned back in the chair and smile, well what did he expect, when he became Hokage, he made an oath to fulfill the rightful duties that comes with the leadership.

"i'll be just like otosan" he said softly to himself.

He turned himself in the Hokage's chair and started out the large window behind him, from where he sat he had the perfect view of the Hokage's Memorial Mountain. He started at his fathers face, it was almost like looking at himself. He felt as though somehow his father was just there staring back down on him, as though to feel just as pleased with Naruto as he is with himself.

"I'll be a Hokage that everyone respects also, otosan" grinned Naruto.

"i think they already respect you dobe".

Sasuke came out of the shadow he was standing in, his sharingan blazing blood red in the darkness seems to somehow lighten that area of the room.

"hn" was all Naruto said

he slowly got up and stretched, the sounds of his joints popping was over powered by a deep rumbling sound. Naruto laughed and stared at his stomach. H e place his hand on it and began to rub it .

"Man i'm really hungry haven't had dinner in days to tell the truth" said Naruto.

Doing all this work has really been affecting his eating cycle, he hardly has anytime to go get ramen from Ichiraku's in days, the poor guy must be worried about him, nor did he even get to go to store to get some instant ramen or milk …. his fridge must be empty or maybe even have at least one last bottle of spoiled milk.

"you can come eat over for dinner dobe" said Sasuke plainly, his offer wasn't at all inviting, but heck with Naruto was hungry.

"its not ramen but she cooks really good" added Sasuke.

The Uchiha folded his arms over his chest, and waited for his friends reply.

Naruto's grin brighten the room,

"oh really Sasuke, jeez thanks teme and starving" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head at his friend, no matter how old and more responsible Naruto gets, he will always have this slight childish behavior to him, but yet still that's what makes him Naruto, that's why people believes in him and gives him the trust.

The two best friends left the Hokage building and stated towards the Uchiha compound, the night was quiet and they could here the people of the village conversing with one another in their homes, some couples were fighting, some children were crying, but yet still the sound of laughter and happiness was greater than that. Naruto enjoyed hearing the village peoples voices, he rather hear the voices of happiness, than that of worry.

"So Sasuke does Sakura know about the arrangement?" asked Naruto. It slightly bothered him that Sasuke didn't choose Sakura, she has been in love with him since they were back in the academy, shes never stopped , even up to this day. No matter the shit that Sasuke has cause Sakura and himself have always stood beside him, but now he still hasn't notice Sakura's love for him.

""iie, I haven't had the time to talk to her about it" said Sasuke plainly, to tell the truth Sasuke thought about telling Sakura but he knew it would be difficult to do so. Sakura is really quiet emotional, when it comes to handle the truth.

Naruto eyes drifted to the ground, as he thought about Sakura. Sakura has grown into such a beautiful kinoichi, but it was her love for Sasuke that drove Naruto away from having a crush on her, he now just see their relationship as just a friendship and it would not escalate to anything more than that. Naruto made an oath to Sasuke that he will allow him to make his own decisions when it comes to rebuilding his clan, his involvement has to do with anything that has gone out of hand in the clan. But right now, he cannot intervene in his decision of choosing someone he would like to rebuild it with, that's his decision and Naruto respects that. But even so Naruto always wondered whats the rush, why would he want to get married now when he still have four years before anything can actually happen. ( they are still just 18 )

"where here" said Sasuke.

This brought Naruto out of his deep thoughts, it was like right now his stomach controlled his whole body, it started to growl with happiness.

As they both continued through the compound Naruto couldn't help but to notice hoe beautiful the compound looked, he remembered helping Sasuke rebuild it with a couple friends and shadow clones. It was then Naruto realized that Sasuke was serious about rebuilding his clan.

Hinata braided her wet long dark blue hair in two large braids. A blush streaked across her face as she thought about the short time she spend with Naruto today, it was actually the first time they ever did anything together without being on a mission , this made her feel as though he was finally noticing her.

She chuckled softly as she got out the sofa, it was about time for Sasuke come home. She pulled her shorts down a little so it will reach her mid thigh, the large Huyga T shirt she had on was definitely longer than the shorts she wore.

She made he way toward the kitchen to start preparing to set the table, when the sound of the door open and closed made her jump a little. She smiled at herself, she was adjusting to his timing already. She turned towards the cabinet and started to reach for the plates.

"Tadaima(I'm home)" said Sasuke

Naruto smiled he couldn't wait to see, who the girl was, he could smell the food and it made his mouth watered.

"say Sasuke where is she?" asked Naruto as he kicked off his shoes

"shut up Dobe"snapped Sasuke. A little embarrassed

Hinata's body froze to sound of that voice.

"Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata's whole body turned pale.

Naruto-kun was here at Sasuke-kun's house. The poor girl was frozen in the same spot, she couldn't move her legs wont allow her to, she could tell that the two guys were behind her, standing at the entrance, she felt as though their eyes were burning wholes in her back .

"Naruto-kun" she said to herself softly, she felt her face get warm as the blood rushed to her cheeks, no it's not time to cry , no not now.

"Ano teme, she seems pretty" whispered Naruto with a grin.

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow at the frozen Huyga in front of him.

" hey ano, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, you know your Hokage" said Naruto politely.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes , he knows that Hinata know who Naruto is.

Hinata couldn't say anything she was just there shaking like a leaf., as she tried hard to fight back the tears. And just her luck the two plates in which she held in her hand slipped and crashed to the ground, sending fine china all over the ground.

"what the hell, hey wait you might get hurt  
" said Naruto quickly as he rushed to her side.

Hinata was on the ground picking up the glass pieces with her bare hands. Naruto stopped beside her and started to pick up the pieces to

" Gomen, Gomen , I'm sorry Naruto-kun" apologized Hinata as he quickly picked the pieces off the ground.

Naruto's head shut up from the mention i=of his name. It was the way the person said it. It sounded so much like ...

"H-Hinata?" said Naruto softly. It sounded more of a question.

Hinata quickly got up and throw away the broken pieces, she knew this day was gonna eventually come , but why now, why not a next few days or something.

She tried to fight back the over whelming emotions that was gathering in her.

"Hi Naruto kun" said Hinata softly as she turned around and looked at the blonde Hokage.

Naruto was on the ground still looking up at her in shock.

"soo I suppose you both know each other" finally spoke Sasuke from the entrance.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke, he has been standing there the whole time without doing anything.

**hey guys i'm going to upload the next chapter on Saturday if i got time love you all thank you for reading, remember to fav or review please review love reviews **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I guess im starting to commit to this story a bit lol, as I said before i've finished the whole story it's just actually typing in which I really cant stand it , I mean I hate typing, love textin , hate typing, love typing if i'm on facebook you kno updating status and stuff, but to type a story …...yeah anyways hope you enjoy reading my story love the reviews I get lol they make my day. :) **

**Chapter 10 **

"Hi Naruto-kun" said Hinata softly as she turned around and looked at the blonde Hokage.

Naruto was on the ground still looking up at her in shock.

"soo I suppose you both know each other" finally spoke Sasuke from the entrance.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke, he has been standing there the whole time without doing anything.

"teme she's the one that gave me the necklace" stated Naruto as he slowly stood up.

Hinata looked at the necklace around Naruto's neck, his hands were gripped on the toad pendant.

"I thought you said it was Sakura who gave you hat thing" said Sasuke, his tone showed that he was bit annoyed.

Even so Hinata felt a little hurt by what Sasuke said, why would Naruto say that.

" iie, yo teme I didn't say Sakura gave me I just wanted to know if you were jealous, if it was from her" said Naruto as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

" that's stupid" spat Sasuke.

Naruto looked over to his Huyga friend. She just stood there not saying anything.

"And why didn't you tell me it was Hinata in the first place?" cursed Naruto at Sasuke.

"i did you Dobe, but you were too busy thinking about something else to even listen to me you baka!" shot back Sasuke.

Hinata didn't like the fact that they were talking about her like that, they talked like she wasn't there standing right in front of them.

"Well why didn't you tell me while we were on our way?" asked Naruto. It seem like he wasn't so up to this surprise at all.

Sasuke shook his head at his best friend.

" well Dobe , you didn't ask now did you?" said Sasuke plainly

Naruto couldn't find an excuse for that Sasuke was right, he didn't ask. And now he was stuck with this surprise, but it still puzzled him why was it that , he felt this way about the situation. Was it because

Hinata was his friend?, no it couldn't be that, they are both his friends, then why is it that he was having a difficult time trying to swallow all of this?.

Hinata started to fidget uncomfortably, it felt as though she was about to fall any moment, this was too much for her.

"W-Would , you both like to have dinner now?" she asked breaking the silence that fell over the kitchen.

" No, I'm not hungry" lied Naruto, but was brought to justice my his disobedient stomach, that insisted to growl at that very minute.

The blond Hokage pat his stomach and told it to be quiet. Hinata couldn't help but to smile at Naruto, even now he was still able to bring a smile on her face.

"come on Dobe" said Sasuke plainly as he walked out of the kitchen and toward s the dinning room.

Naruto obediently walked behind Sasuke still silencing his stomach .

Hinata quickly held onto the counter, so her knees wouldn't give away.

"Naruto-kun" she said softly, she could feel tears brimming at her eyes but quickly wiped them away. She couldn't cry now, not in front of Sasuke or Naruto.

It took a while for her to gather all her emotions and swallow the lump in her throat.

She straighten her body and made her way over to the stove, then started to bring the food into the living room .

There she saw Naruto and Sasuke arguing about whats better ramen or omusubi .They both stopped and watched her enter the room and place the food on the small table in which the were seated on the ground around.(i know they have a name for the table just too lazy to google it k)

The sight f the food made Naruto mouth water, but the person who was more surprised was Sasuke, Hinata had made all of his favorite food, omusubi with tomatoes and okaka. Hinata smiled to herself when she saw Sasuke eyebrow raised. She had found the recipe on top of one of the kitchen cupboards today, and decided to make it, she guess it most have belong to his mother and decided to give it a try to see if he would like it, she tried her best not to alter most of the recipes in it, but she added a few of her own touches to it.

Sasuke on the other had felt really appreciated of what Hinata had made but somehow, he didn't like the memories it brought back, when the Huyga girl returned back with the plates and chopsticks he tried his best to composed himself. He looked over at Naruto, he had already began eating away.

"wow Hinata, this is amazing" grinned Naruto happily.

He was already on his second plate. Hinata blushed at Naruto compliment.

"t-thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata looked at the end of the table at Sasuke and her heart sank, he hasn't touched it yet. Hinata looked down on her plate, she thought he would have liked this, he felt bad, was it something she did, was it because it didn't really look the same?. She was confused.

" man this is great"

Hinata looked at Naruto, almost every bit he took he had a good compliment about it. She smiled at him, she was glad that he liked it, it made her a bit happy to know that at least he appreciates her cooking.

Sasuke looked at his friend and shook his head, that when he noticed that he wasn't the only one looking at the Dobe, Hinata was staring at him too, but it was the way how she looked at him. It wasn't a look of disgust or amusement of how fast he ate, the stare had more emotional meaning to it, it kinda looked as though she was...

"YES!,that's it I'm officially full" shouted Naruto happily

patting his stomach. This made Hinata blush a cute shade of pink.

This made Sasuke's grip on the chopsticks tightened. Noticing his sudden change in mood he quickly release it it before anyone noticed. He looked at his hand, strangely, this emotion was it... jealousy?.

"ano... Sasuke-kun are you okay?" asked Hinata. He quickly looked up at her, he was staring right into her lavender eyes at that when he noticed that his sharingan was activated., did that blush really bothered him. Both her and Naruto were staring at him.

"hn , I'm gonna go take a shower, Dobe you don't have to notify me of when you leave" said Sasuke as he got up. Food still untouched.

"S-Sasuke?" said Naruto puzzled.

He didn't understand why he felt this way, he ignored his best friend's calls and continued towards his room, where he could maybe think.

Naruto turned and look at Hinata.

"wonder what got into him?" asked Naruto with a questioned look on his face, as though expecting Hinata to know the answer.

Hinata only shrugged her shoulders. She slowly got up and started to clear the table, Naruto helped her with a few dishes, well most of them.

Both of them brought the dishes into the kitchen and place them into the sink. Hinata was surprised when she saw Naruto rolling up his jacket sleeves.

" Hinata I'm willing to help" smiled Naruto. As he turned the faucet on. Hinata blushed at this.

"that's okay Naruto-kun, I'd hate to be a bother" smiled Hinata.

" ah your not a bother Hinata, I don't mind doing the dishes" lied Naruto, in fact he hated doing dishes, why do you think he always buys instant ramen and disposable plate and cutlery , but it was the least he could do for his friend. .. friend that's right that was what he thought of Hinata as , just friends.. right

"plus this doesn't compare to the gratitude that I owe you" complimented Naruto.

Hinata smiled and took the sponge from him.

"as long as I wash and you rinse " she said with a smile.

Naruto grinned as they switched positions at the sink.


End file.
